Overseas Diplomacy
Makaze eyed the surroundings as his boat docked on the land. Tall trees swayed in the breeze above small fishing huts. I really should've just teleported here He though to himself as he stretched his muscles and began to walk forward. As he trudged along towards the village his patience grew thinner and thinner. Screw this I'm swimming there. He thought to himself before diving under the earth and speeding towards the village. By doing this he cut straight through a mountain and substantially legend his time. Finally emerging on the other side Makaze was greeted by a sprawling field of crops and various plants, just beyond that his destination, Eigakure. As he finally reached the gate he stopped to announce himself and gain entrance. "Hello there, my name is Makaze. I am the Ryūseikage and I am here for my meeting with the Eikage." Two people stood at the gate. They were Akākato Uzumaki and Tairā, Kemuri's two trusted bodyguards. They both noted that the Ryūseikage radiated impatience, something they figured would play well when it came to negotiations. However, they kept their thoughts to themselves as they both politely greeted him. "Follow us," Tairā said as they both turned around and walked through the gates of the village. Ahead lay several buildings, all aligned on either side of what appeared to be the main street. At the end lay an understated yet elegant building that distinguished itself from the rest of the village while still sharing some design ques. On the top of the building lay the Eigakure symbol. It was the Eikage's office. "Shall we?" Akākato asked as they approached the entrance. "Indeed, I hope I'm not late." He spoke as they walked into the office. Inside he found the door to the Eikage's office and barged in. "Sorry I'm late, I decided to come here by boat." He spoke aloud as he entered. Kemuri looked up from her paperwork, reviewing the updated mandates between the Land of Focus and Eigakure as well as potential trading partners that could benefit the village. "So I heard," Kemuri responded drily, noting his rather rude entrance, "I take it you are the Ryūseikage? Please have a seat," Both of her bodyguards stood on either side, quietly watching the proceedings unfold. "So where shall we start?" Kemuri asked, "maybe a non-aggression pact or potential trade?" "Yes I'm Makaze Kantoku, pleasure to meet you." He spoke as he took his seat. "Well as for trading we have most things but if you need anything in particular we could supply it as allies. This brings me to the non aggression pact, I would love to have one. Ryūseigakure needs allies. As for other reasons tourism would benefit the both of us. We could also send ninjas on missions from each village. If I get to it I can eventually even set up a warp gate if our relationship is good enough. Then we could travel to and from our villages much easier." He finished before pulling a water bottle out and quickly taking a sip. Glad that he finally calmed down somewhat, Kemuri introduced herself, "My name is Kemuri Monodukuri, as you know I am the First Eikage of this village. As for allies, I would agree that is something that we could both benefit from, however, the distance between our villages poses a problem when it comes to aiding each other in times of trouble. For now, let's focus on working together in missions when extra help is needed, as well as promoting the tourism aspects of our economies. As for trade, you can see by our proximity to the ocean we have a large sea based economy. I would assume yours is similar?" She paused to finish one piece of paperwork and hand it off to Tairā, who promptly disappeared. Makaze nodded at her words in agreement. "I think that would work quite well, missions and tourism are an excellent start. As for our economy we have a bit of everything, fishing as you mentioned, mining as well. We grow crops on the land, we also produce massive amounts of technology." As he spoke this he pulled out a two bowls of soup. "This may sound psychotic but break your arm, or leg actually. Really doesn't matter." As he spoke these works he bent his own arm and with his other hit the joint and snapped the bone in two."Damn I hate demonstrations, anyway break yours then we can continue the demonstration." Kemuri was taken aback by Makaze's request though she maintained her composure. "You're crazy, why would I break my own arm?" Kemuri said incredulously, though she complied anyway, skillfully snapping her non-dominant arm in half. She didn't wince though Kemuri remained confused about why he would ask her to do something so stupid. She grasped one of the two bowls, "I'm assuming this has healing properties?" Kemuri pondered aloud as she sipped the soup. To her surprise and pleasure, it tasted delicious, sliding down the throat easily. "What is this?" she asked. Makaze sipped his own soup down quickly. In an instant his arm had reconnected itself completely. "Yup it does. My arm has healed, I assume yours has as well. This soup can mend any injury to the body as long as you are alive." He paused and stretched before answering her other question. "I'm sorry but that information is something only I know. However with our alliance I can readily supply you with this." With that he lay back in his chair. Kemuri eyed the empty soup bowls. True to his word, her arm was back to normal, as if it had been broken before. She knew it would definitely bolster the medicinal supplies of the village, something they lacked despite maintaining a few scores of highly trained medic-nin, all of whom were capable of dealing with a myriad of injuries. "I believe that could prove to be highly beneficial for us," Kemuri said finally. "Is there anything else you would like to discuss before put this in writing?" Kemuri asked, readying a paper and writing materials. Makaze racked his brain for any other matters but came up with nothing. "Nothing I can think of no." He replied to her as he sat up to sign the papers of alliance. "Make sure to visit Ryūseigakure sometime though, it's a nice place." "I will indeed," Kemuri said as she finished signing her portion followed by her shaking Makaze's hand. "I wish you the best of luck in your reign as Ryūseikage and I look forward to working with you in the future," Kemuri said, "Akākato will escort you out, though feel free to stay awhile and enjoy what we have to offer," At that point a 6-7 year old child burst in demanding Kemuri's attention. She grinned as she picked her daughter up before scolding her, though Kemuri's voice betrayed her merriment. It did her heart good to see her daughter in good spirits. "You'll have to excuse me, I need to tend to this brat here," Kemuri teased before exiting the room. Makaze smiled at the small childs interruption and said his goodbye's as they exited. Now alone in the room with Akākato, he turned to her. "So what do you guys do for fun around here?" He asked her in a very calm tone as he fiddled with one of his rings. Akākato thought for a second. "Depends on the season. Usually during the summer we'll have a large get together of sorts on the beach, including a bonfire, a water fight among others. As Kemuri probably told you, we have a large agriculture sector, so in the spring and fall we a large harvest festival were everyone has the opportunity to sample the foods that we have been growing through the year. Other wise, some people surf as the beaches on the back portion of the island have some awesome waves," Akākato said, "How about your village?" Makaze pondered the idea of surfing for a brief second. Tall waves, freedom, calculated maneuvers. Only a tap on his shoulder from Akākato brought him back. "Ahh well let me think. We normally have various sporting events in the arena, such as Element Ball or The Vertigo Loop. In the Spring most of the animals on the island have children so that is always a pleasant sight. We have scuba diving and cave exploration in the lower sectors of the place as well. There are various museums if you are interested in that kinda stuff. Then we have the robot battles where two people fight their own created bots and see who wins. I stopped that due to the fact that no one else ever won while I was there." He replied with a smile. Akākato laughed, "That's a shame indeed, I know a few people who wouldn't mind challenging that robot supremacy. Speaking of which, I could go for a bit of surfing right about now, do you want to tag along or dally around the village for a bit? Or I could you escort you back to your ride home," At that point she walked to the entrance of the office that also served as the exit. "Well are you coming daydreamer?" Akākato teased, noting Makaze's faraway stare. "Ahh oh sorry." Makaze replied quite flustered. "Sure I could go for some surfing though I may need to modify the surfboard you give me." He replied as his eyes shown bright and a toolbox seemed to appear from nowhere. "Lead the way." He spoke as he began sketching diagrams for a rocket powered surfboard. At that Akākato left the office, leading him through the back of the village before plunging into the underbrush. She grinned at the prospect of surfing, something that she hadn't done in a while because of her bodyguard duties. As they made their way down the well worn bath in the forest, Akā began mulling the important question of which surfboard to use. The sound of waves crashing against the sand told her they were headed in the right direction. Sure enough, the path widened before tree cover receded. And there lie the beach with the deliciously high waves just begging to be used. Aka's grin grew wider as she summoned a navy blue surfboard and stripped to a bikini, ignoring Makaze's presence. The beach itself wasn't totally abandoned, as other Eigakure-nin relaxed on the day off. "Well, are you ready for some waves?" she asked. Makaze was too busy sketching plans to notice anything until He received another tap on the shoulder from Akākato. "Ahh oh sorry again." He spoke looking around and recognizing they were on the beach. "Oh were here, well lets do this then." He smiled before running, grabbing a board and setting to work on it. In a matter of minutes he was holding something more metal than board. "Hahahahaha lets go." He laughed and looked to Akākato to lead them. Akākato eyed his surfboard, "that's quite a bit of metal there, are you sure that is buoyant?". However, with the water so close at hand, she just shrugged before running into the water, placing the board before jumping on it and paddling deeper into the water, adrenaline pumping through her veins. The wave came in all it's glory, a majestic tower of water that began to curve inward. Not wanting to miss it, Aka jumped on top of her board, guiding it towards the tunnel that was beginning to develop. She watched the wall of water crash overhead and form another wall on her right side. She laughed with exhilaration coloring her voice as she let her hand glide across the inner wall's surface before she shot through the gap, the tunnel collapsing behind her. The smile never left her face as she whipped the board for another wave. Makaze watched her go observing her motions on the board. Hmm so this is surfing then. he though to himself. He then activated his boards systems and threw it onto the water. The Hydraulic pump would keep it afloat and allow him to maneuver it. Here we go. He thought before hopping on and activating the thrusters. This sent his board shooting forwards and due to his speed and momentum he literally ripped through the incoming wave and continued before he turned. However the board created a large wave upon exerting all the force and the engines overheated. Makaze laughed as he began riding the 50ft tall wave towards shore. "I WIN SURFING" He laughed happily. "I don't think so," Akākato responded, her voice breathless with exhilaration as she rode the 50ft wave. She noted the people on the shore stared before scattering as the wave appeared ready to consume the entire beach. Bracing herself, Aka waited for the wave to crest before slipping behind it, avoiding a large wipeout as the wave made contact with the beach below. The beach was soaked entirely, not an inch or centimeter spared its wet destruction. Her wet red hair hanging in sheets around her head, Aka laughed deliciously at the mess left behind. "Having fun yet Makaze?" she asked. From the depths Makaze thrust himself from the water and climbed his way out onto the water. Focusing his chakra he stood atop the water and began to walk proudly over to Akākato who was still on her surfboard. "So now what shall we do? I think I exhausted the hydraulics on the board and kinda scared off anyone who was here." He spoke laughing a little at the last part as he sat down on the water. "I think so," Aka said as she stared at the barren and supersaturated beach around, "Thank goodness you didn't cause any permanent damage, otherwise Kemuri would have your head," She continued to lunge on her surfboard as the waves became more gentle. It was the beginnings of low tide. "I guess there is nothing to do but head back into town. I know this spot where they serve delicious burgers and fries and soul food, something I could go for after that wave," Aka spoke aloud. With that, she stood, stepping off her surfboard and onto the water, before walking on the beach once more. She wrapped a towel around her lower half before throwing on a t-shirt. She then returned her surfboard to the place she had summoned it from. "You coming?" she said as she removed the towel and stored it back in it's proper place. "Aww don't worry if I did I could've fixed it." He replied with a sly smile. Umm why are my clothes so heavy.......wait WHY AM I IN CLOTHES The man thought to him self as he sprinted to the still moist beach. "HOWWWWWWW" He screamed as he ran past Akākato and hopped over a sand dune. Now out of her view he quickly erected a barrier around himself before changing into more suitable and less soaked clothes. As he returned over the hill he ran his hand through his wet white hair and released sending small droplets of shining water through the air. He now wore a simple purple t shirt that showed of more of the muscles he earned through his mechanical work. below he wore white shorts that were surrounded by a black decorative belt with a silver buckle in the shape of a eye. "Sorry about that I got a bit sidetracked with creating things." He chuckled at his brains inability to remember to remove his clothes yet let him rig up a mechanical surfboard of awesomeness. "I would love some food." He continued, finally excepting her offer as he stood beside her. Aka laughed as Makaze ran by in soaked clothes, having forgotten to change. She grinned once more when he returned, now wearing clothes that were just a tad more revealing, particularly when it came to his biceps. Aka also noted him running a hand through his white hair, which remained wet. She thought for a while, before ultimately deciding to keep her hair down instead of tying it up in a ponytail, as well as opting to just keep the lower half of her bikini on instead of adding shorts. Her hair glistened due to it remaining wet, as Aka revealed her athletic appearance due to her distinct lack of clothing beyond a bikini and a t-shirt. Her grin grew broader, as Makaze stood beside her. "Let's go," she said, as she led him through the path they had taken earlier, bringing them back to the city once more. The sun was hazy in the sky, signaling that it was the late afternoon. From there, it was a short walk to the soul food place, where she greeted Hyon, a regular customer on his way out. "What to order..." she thought as they stood outside of the establishment. As they walked Makaze noticed the Akākato's shapely figure, she was definitely well endowed and he could see her training though amount of muscle tone visible on her scarcely clothed body. As they arrived at the food place Makaze took a menu from a nearby table and began to read as Akākato found them a table. As they sat down in a cozy booth made of oak near a window overlooking the sea Makaze spoke up. "So tell me about yourself? All I know is that you work for Kemuri and you have a affinity for surfing. I want to know more." He asked innocently. He truly did want to learn more about this girl who was currently taking her day off to show him around. It intrigued him. Aka pondered his question as she ordered from the menu, and the waiter left to give her order to the cooks in the back. "Hmm...well I have two siblings, an older sister who's off training with her old man, and a younger brother with a talent for cooking. I'm originally from Konoha like most of my Uzumaki brethren, and I specialize in a fiery domain," at that point she became slightly distracted by Makaze's well-toned figure and his purple eyes. With effort however, she was able to refocus, largely through the help of their food arriving quickly. "So tell me a little more about yourself, guy who has brain farts regularly," Aka teased before biting into her juicy burger. Makaze chuckled at her verbal jab and smiled. "Well that sounds nice." He replied as he admired her fiery red hair and eyes, a man could get lost in those eyes. Realizing only from flick to the forehead that his mind was wandering again he regained focus. "Well my family is a bit complicated. I am an only child though I have two "brothers" that are more of insane friends. One is actually married and is probably the best cook iv'e ever met. The other is a psychotic illusionist who is currently watching the village. Now onto me, I the leader of the Kantoku clan and a proud wielder of the Manogan, I also love making machines." he finished with a smile. "Nice, I think I've heard of Kaminoshi before...I remember the Kemuri mentioning him a while ago," Aka said as her attention slipped again to admiring Makaze's figure. Her half-eaten hamburger and fries began to become cold as she focused solely on Makaze and his appearance. His hair had began to dry as the crowd in the establishment waned, most heading out to enjoy the town before nightfall. "I have a feeling Kami and Shinrai would get along famously then," Aka said, yet there was a hint that she wasn't talking about those two despite mentioning their names. She snapped to attention once the water came to the table to give them their check, which Aka watched Makaze pay for despite her protests. "Do you want a tour of the village?" Aka asked innocently as they rose from their seats. "That would be absolutely wonderful." Makaze replied as he marveled at how beautiful her smiling face was, especially with the small redness on her cheeks. As they walked outside Makaze noticed a small chill as the sun was now closer to setting. "You may want to put some pants on." He spoke aloud."Don't want to get a cold." Aka blushed slightly at his comment before pulling at a scroll, which in turn released some jeans that she slipped into before buttoning securely. Now that he had mentioned it, there was a slight chill as the sun began to set, a result of the village's proximity to the ocean. Aka then led him out of the restaurant, before pointing out the first building near them; the Eikage's Office. "As you know from earlier, that is where Kemuri works, but also where she lives with her daughter that you met earlier as well," Part of Aka became distracted by the thought of having her own children, something she never considered before, never mind thought about. From there, she continued to point out various shops that her and other shinobi frequented, as well as the range of people that came from all over the shinobi world. Aka often stopped to wave at passing people she recognized, who would often wave back. Most whispered and wondered about who the guy Akākato was leading about could be. "Oh I wanna go in here." Makaze squealed with delight as he eyed a beautiful, lush park. He grabbed Akākato is his arms and jumped the gate, upon landing he placed her softly to upon the ground and ran into the park. "Wow just look at all this natural beauty." He spoke as he eyed the vibrantly colored trees reflecting in the dimming light, the pond rippled as ducks flew out of it and into the lush vegetation surrounding it. "Man this really is beautiful." He spoke as he eyed Akākato. Akā looked with surprise to see herself moving but not of her own accord. "Hey, put me down brain fart," she teased as Makaze rushed with her in his arms, easily jumping the park's gates. After he placed her on the ground, she stood up, spell bound by the beauty of the reflecting and sparkling colors placed upon the area by the setting sun, and Makaze placed within it. She stepped closer to him, any ideas of dinner long forgotten as the sun drew over closer to the horizon. "I know a spot in the park with a good view," Aka said as she took him by the hand, leading him further into the park's expanse. As they did, they fell upon the small beaten path that she was looking for. Making sure Makaze was still behind her, she led him up the path as they soon find themselves above the tree cover. Soon the path widened to a small sphere perfect for 2-4 people. On one side a person could overlook the village and the park, while on the other side they could see the sun setting over the ocean. That was the view they decided upon as she sat down on the ground while the wind gently rustled her hair. She gently patted the ground next to her as Makaze sat down. Once he had done so, she adjusted herself so that she was in arms, her head resting on his chest while watching the sun dip ever lower, eventually being engulfed by the ocean's horizon. While the heat outside had disappeared, a smoldering heat appeared within Aka, enough to make her brave enough to begin. Tipping her head upwards to face the tall man she favored, she pressed her lips gently against his own. Makaze was content with this beautiful red haired woman lying on chest as he stared at the sky. This is great, just amazing He thought to himself as he smiled. Just then he felt a pair of soft lips upon his own. He was startled by this and began to recoil until his brain told him otherwise. Oh hell no, you need to get your shit together. She is kissing you don't be a blind Idiot He scolded himself mentally before kissing back. They continued soft pecks on the lips until Makaze finally attempted to go deeper and pulled her into a much more passionate kiss. Aka felt him pull her closer, her back to the ocean now as she continued to kiss him deeper, switching from a normal kiss to a french kiss, one hand curling in his hair and the other pressed against his back, having slipped underneath his shirt. Part of her consciousness appreciated just how strong his back was, as she felt the ripples of muscles in his lower back as she continued to come as close as humanly possible. Makaze felt her hand on his back and assumed that this meant he could put his hand under hers. He was quite nervous even as he kissed her as he never really had interacted with another human like this. A major chunk of his fertile was spent making machines and unlike those humans were unpredictable. Shaking away his nervousness he snaked his hand up her shirt until it was hovering over one of her breasts. He felt no argument from her and went for it. He grabbed the supple mound of flesh and squeezed it with his right hand as his left entwined itself in her beautiful red locks. Aka grinned when she felt his hand snake up her shirt and hover over her breasts. As she felt him grab her breast and squeeze, she felt a shock of adrenaline go through her system, and a small moan elicited out of her mouth. Desire flared up in her as both of her hands tugged his shirt off, while her mouth remained occupied until she had to break it off to rid him of his upper clothing. That finished she pulled off her own, before resuming the kisses and placing his hand where it was prior to them losing the top half of her clothing. She entwined her hands in his hair, her tongue seeking to devour his own. Makaze leaned down using the momentum to bring the two to the ground. "Lets do this." He whispered. The air filled with anticipation as everything seemed to pause, waiting for one word; yes. Aka didn't give the world the privilege of hearing that word, as she pulled Makaze down into a passionate kiss. That was all the confirmation he needed as he felt her grip him tightly, intertwining herself deeper with Makaze. So off they went to the land of ecstasy. ---- Makaze's eyes fluttered open as he awoke from his slumber. He looked around him taking in the sights of the park. He tapped Akākato on the shoulder lightly until she began to stir. "Wakey wakey." Aka woke up, stretching like a cat awaking from a nap. She curled up closer to Makaze for a second before, standing up. Akā felt refreshed after that exhausting night of fun and revelry. She slipped back into her jeans, pulling on her t-shirt while stretching once more, then she waited for Makaze to the same. She slid her hand within his, marveling at just how tall Makaze was. "Ready?" she asked. "Indeed." Makaze replied as he re-dressed and grabbed her hand. They began walking out of the park and towards the offices of the Kage. "Might as well say goodbye before I depart." He spoke aloud as they reached the doors. With Akākato there they had no problem getting in and reaching Kemuri's office. "Hey there." Makaze happily proclaimed as they entered. Kemuri noticed that Aka and Makaze were holding hands as they entered her office, but chose not to mention it. "I see you decided to stay over for the night," Kemuri grinned, "Did you enjoy your stay?" Akākato blushed slightly, knowing Kemuri probably noticed the intimacy between the two after last night, in particular the fact they were holding hands. "I take it you are leaving today? If so, I wish you safe travels back home, and good luck in your future endeavors," with that she stood up to shake hands with Makaze. Makaze let go of Akākato's hand and shook Kemuri's."Thank you Kemuri. I appreciate your hospitality and I love you village. It has a very down to earth feel." He then let go of her hand and ceased all movement for a few seconds before breaking out of it while yelling triumphantly. "I GOT IT! IT GOT IT!" After regaining his composition he then answered what he had got. "So expect teleportation between our villages shortly." He spoke with a large smile. If Kemuri was surprised by Makaze's outburst, she didn't show it, as she had figured out that Makaze was the more...spontaneous type. "I see you found a formula for transportation between are villages. Well, I look forward to seeing more of your people in our village, as our formal alliance begins," Kemuri said, before sitting down once more, staring at her pile of neglected paperwork. "It just never seems to shrink does it," Kemuri sighed inwardly. She meant the question Akā on the nature of Makaze's stay after he left, but for now the stack beckoned. Taking out her pen, she began to work. Category:Great's Play of Words